The present technology relates to a toner bottle for containing toner which is supplied to a developing unit. The technology also relates to an apparatus for image formation.
An apparatus for electrophotographic image formation includes a toner storage station and a developing unit. The toner storage station includes toner boxes supported removably in it. The toner boxes can be rotated to supply the developing unit with toner, to which colloidal silica or the like is added to improve its flowability.
In recent years, apparatus for image formation forms finer images at higher speeds with toner smaller in particle diameter. The smaller toner is lower in flowability and liable to cohere in the toner boxes of the apparatus. Some toner boxes have ribs formed on their inner surfaces. The ribs convey toner when the toner boxes rotate. The toner has a great tendency to move slowly and cohere between the ribs.
JP 2006-53446 A discloses a toner bottle fitted with a coil or another conveying member in it, which conveys toner toward the opening of the bottle. The main body of the toner bottle does not rotate, but the conveying member does. Accordingly, toner is liable to remain in the ends of the bottle body and on the inner surface of the body, so that toner is liable to cohere in the body.
JP H11-305531 A discloses a toner bottle fitted with a loosening member near the opening of its main body. The loosening member restrains toner from cohering only near the body opening. One end of the loosening member is fixed to the bottle body. Accordingly, the movement of the loosening member is restricted, so that this member is insufficiently effective in loosening the toner. In particular, near the end of the bottle body where the loosening member is fixed, toner can hardly be loosened, so that it is liable to cohere.
An object is to provide a rotating toner bottle which restrains the cohesion of toner over its whole length. Another object is to provide an apparatus for image formation fitted with such a toner bottle.